Another Typical High School Year
by RoarImaDinosaur
Summary: A girl named Kimi and her best friend Hinata go to Konoha High. Kimi has a little "internet crush" and sees him on the first day of school. KibaOc,NaruHina Slight ShikaIno,LeeSaku,KakaIru First Fanfic so please don't be harsh. Tell me what you want to see!
1. Intro

"K-Kimi…" said a girl with pupiless lilac eyes and long midnight hair, named Hinata. She was now attempting to wake a girl with medium black hair and golden color eyes, named Kimiho or Kimi.

Kimi woke up to see Hinata twiddling her fingers acting like normal.

"I-I wanted to make sure you woke up before w-we get to school because I didn't want you to be agitated at school."

"Thank Hinata for caring so much," said a tired Kimi.

They sat in comfortable silence until they got to school. They were both going to Konoha High. One of the best schools in the Land of Fire.

Most people would think that Kimiho and Hinata would never be friends, but Kimi's independent personality and Hinata's shy personality made them be the best friends. Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's dad, allows Kimi to stay at the Hyuuga Mansion because she had no home. He also let her stay because of how Hinata gained more self confidence and has come out of her shell more.

Since Kimi had moved in with Hinata they became closer, they were practically sisters! Hinata introduced Kimi to a close friend of hers since elementary. Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata said Kiba would be a perfect match Kiba had the same personality. It started off with Kimi emailing Kiba since he was gone on vacation over summer. They emailed each other back and forth almost every day. Even though she never saw him, Kimi still had formed a crush on Kiba. Today was the day she saw him though. The first day of High School. And Kimi couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi and Hinata walked into the school feeling both nervous and excited. Hinata was mostly nervous while Kimi was excited. As they walked in a cheery girl with pink hair and jade eyes greeted Kimi and Hinata excitedly. This pink haired girl was none other than Sakura Haruno. She had the biggest,most brightest smile Kimi has ever seen.

"GUESS WHAT GUYS!" screamed the over excited Sakura, drawing attention to the three, which Hinata did not like.

"U-u-um S-sakura maybe me and K-kimi should get our schedules first," said the timid Hinata.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," said Kimi, spotting Ino, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, running to them. Kimi and Hinata were gone by the time Ino got there. Kimi giggled as she heard a distant "INO-PIG" in the distance.

**At the front office **

They got their schedules and were happy that they had they had some of the same classes. Hinata giggled as Kimi pouted, but quickly yelped as she spotted none other than Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata's crush, running towards them. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" said the confused Naruto.

"N-nothing" replied Hinata in a low whisper.

"Hey u-um I-I just wanted to see if you would like to… eatlunchwithmeatIchiraku's?" said Naruto all to fast for the poor Hinata to hear.

"C-could you p-please repeat that?" asked the slightly dazed Hinata.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me at Ichiraku's?" asked Naruto with his famous grin, and slight blush.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson and answered with a small nod, and she smiled at how Naruto jumped in the air.

Hinata smiled all the way to hers and Kimi's lockers.

**AT THE LOCKERS**

Kimi sighed as Hinata and her got their stuff packed in their lockers.

They heard a loud "HINA-CHAN!" as they were closing their lockers.

There stood a handsome boy with red triangles on his cheeks and a canine look to him.

Kimi stood there looking like an idiot staring at him. He noticed and quickly turned to her, which caused Kimi to blush furiously.

"Hey so you are Kimi!" exclaimed Kiba.

"I suppose your Kiba then?" giggled Kimi.

While looking at Kiba realization dawned on Kimi "_Its him…" _she thought.

Kiba put his hand out to shake hands with Kimi, but Kimi just hugged him instead. Kiba was confused… really confused. He just met her and she was hugging him already.

'_Am I that irresistible?' _Kiba asked himself?

Kimi muttered something that Kiba couldn't comprehend.

"Say that again?"

Kimi pulled back from Kiba with a blush that could beat Hinata's.

" I said that I missed you…"Kimi said twiddling with the ends of her shirt ,looking down.

Kiba was confused now.

"Missed me?" asked Kiba.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A girl sat on the park bench panting. She had a bruise on her face and multiple scratch wounds. She was being chased by bullies for the past twenty minutes._

"_Hey you think we're done with you!" screamed a bully._

_The girl flinched and was prepared for a punch until she saw a boy run over._

"_Hey you shouldn't bully girls!" said the young boy._

"_You can't tell us what to do!" yelled a bully._

"_Oh yeah! Get em' Akamaru!" yelled the boy as a tiny dog jumped out of his jacket and bit the leg of a bully._

"_Run!" yelled all the bullies in unison._

" _Hey you alright?" asked the boy scratching behind his head._

_The girl looked at him and saw two red triangles on his cheeks. He had messy brown hair and a black jacket. The girl broke down crying and the boy ran over and did what he thought would help._

"_Uhhh… Hey look at me!" said the boy. He was making a silly face. The girl smiled and laughed a bit._

_They talked after a while until the boy had to go, leaving the girl by herself. She then remembered that she forgot to say her name, but he was already gone._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Y-you were the boy that saved me from those bullies at the park…" said Kimi, blushing a deep,DEEP, crimson, remembering how she spent an hour looking for him. Hinata never saw Kimi so embarrassed after all these years she was friends with her.

"Y-you were that girl!" asked Kiba. "Just to tell you I went back later in the day because I forgot to say my name but you weren't there…"

Once Kiba said that Kimi smiled, but it faded away as Kimi remembered something.

"I-I moved away that summer, the next day to. I really wanted to see you again." said Kimi.

"I looked around everywhere the next day for you, but I couldn't find you…" said Kiba, a slight pink rising to his cheeks.

"So what do you say we catch up during lunch at…" said Kimi.

"Ichirakus!" said Kiba,Kimi and Naruto. Naruto just appeared to say hi to Hinata, but overheard their conversation.

"O-ok then we should meet at o-our lockers at lunch t-then" said Hinata.

Everyone else agreed and they saw what classes they had together. Surprisingly Naruto had the same as Hinata. When Naruto saw this he hugged Hinata, making her blush a deep red.

The school bell rang before Kiba looked at Kimi's so he just walked with her when Naruto and Hinata walked to a different class.

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

"Hey, do you think they make a good couple?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes I d-do because I i-introduced Kimi to Kiba when I-I found out she d-didn't have a crush," said Hinata.

"Aaw your so nice Hina! That's why I like to keep you around sometimes,"said Naruto.

Hinata blushed as they got to their class, English with none other than…

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" said Naruto as he spotted Kakashi reading his book.

"Kakashi your actually here!" said Naruto, earning a few looks from the students in the class.

"Yes, I know surprising isn't it. Well you sit in the back next to…Hinata." said Kakashi.

"Ok lets go Hinata!" said Naruto dragging poor Hinata to the back seats.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's my class," said Kimi

"Oh mine to,"

"Cool, looks like we have Iruka together!"

"Iruka's a cool teacher apparently. Naruto knows him,"

They walked in and sat down in the back next to Ino. First reason because Kimi had a crush on Kiba and second because she only knew Kiba and Ino.

"Hey Kimi, I heard Sakura liked Lee and he asked her out," said Ino once they got settled in.

"So that's what she wanted to tell me and Hinata earlier,"

"Guess so,"

They introduced themselves in the class and talked for a bit before Iruka started the lesson. Rest of the day went by in a breeze. It was lunch time and Kiba invited Shikamaru and Ino while Hinata invited Sakura who invited Lee.

"So are we all here?" asked Kiba.

"Pretty sure" said Shikamaru before walking out the door.

They walked and talked for a little and they were at the ramen stand next to the school. Lucky for them the bell was loud enough for them to hear it from there. Naruto gave Hinata a rose shyly and Kimi watched the whole scene. She sighed but smiled as her friend found love. Kiba saw the sadness in Kimi's eyes as she watched Hinata share a bowl of ramen with Naruto.

"Hey you look down, what's wrong?" asked Kiba

Kimi was startled when Kiba talked because she was used to the silence.

"N-nothing," Kimi replied to Kiba's question.

Kiba saw the tears threatening to fall from Kimi's gold eyes.

"_Here's a beautiful girl about to cry and all I'm doing is sitting here. Smooth Kiba, real smooth"_ Kiba thought to himself.

Kiba glanced back at Kimi, her ramen still untouched. He saw tears flow down her face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again!" yelled Kimi.

"I'm sorry Kiba, second time I've cried in front of you. I just-"and Kimi didn't have a chance to finish because Kiba just hugged her.

"K-Kiba?"

"Don't feel bad about crying it's a normal thing to do. When you feel sad I'm here ok?" Kiba said.

He felt Kimi nod into his jacket. He didn't know why he was doing this for a girl he just met but he felt like he needed to. Kiba excused them from the group and they walked back to the school. Kimi still had a slight blush on her face while Kiba kept glancing at her to make sure she was ok.

Everyone got back to school later on and school was over after two more classes.

"Hey I'm going to walk with Naruto to the compound." Said Hinata,who apparently forgot all about her stutter because she was so happy.

"Ok see ya there Hina!" yelled Kimi as Hinata and Naruto walked away.

"U-Uh hey Kimi, I'll Um w-walk you home. I-if you want m-me to of course." Kiba said with a pink tint on his face.

"I would love that," Kimi said smiling.

They walked past the Inuzuka compound, and Akamaru, a big furry white dog, pounced on Kimi and started licking her face. Kimi giggled and Kiba thought it was the most adorable thing he ever heard. He helped Kimi up and introduced Kimi to Akamaru, his best dog friend. Kimi though Akamaru was just a big baby when Akamaru started jumping around them.

While Kimi was petting him, Akamaru saw Tsume, Kiba's mom, walking from the market. Akamaru took off to Tsume and knocked down Kimi. Kimi expecting the cement, hit strong arms. She opened her eyes to meet Kiba's eyes. She instantly blushed realizing that she was staring and straightened up.

"Uuuh g-gotta go bye" yelled Kimi as she took off.

She left a very confused Kiba. Kiba told his mom he would be back and took off to find her.

"_**Looks like Kiba has a new found crush,**_" thought Tsume while she walked into the house.

Kimi ran all the way to the Hyuuga compound and saw Hinata and Naruto walking still.

"HINA!" yelled Kimi as she hid behind them spotting Kiba running over.

"I see you Kimi," said Kiba

"If I don't see you, you can't see me!" said Kimi closing her eyes.

"What happened you guys?" asked Naruto.

"I caught her when she fell and she took off after," said Kiba.

"KIMI! I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to kiss you like Sasuke did before," said Hinata.

"WAIT! SHE KISSED SASUKE!" screamed Naruto.

"Awhile ago she told me about it. She fell and Sasuke caught her and took it as a chance to kiss her. That was her first kiss. They dated until she found out about him cheating with Karin." Hinata said.

Kiba was mad. Who would cheat when they had someone this beautiful as a girlfriend.

"HINA! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about Sasuke. I still regret dating him." Kimi said pouting. Kiba thought that the face she was making was adorable, heck everything she did was adorable to him. Her laugh, smile, and her face when she blushed were adorable.

"Hey Kimi earlier I was going to ask if you wanted to see all the puppies with me. You could adopt one if you want."

Kimi instantly smiled. She loved dogs.

"YESSS! OH MY GOD! BE RIGHT BACK!"

Kimi ran inside and came back out smiling bigger, if it was even possible.

"LETS GO!" yelled Kimi running off to the Inuzuka's house.

They got to the adoption center the Inuzukas ran and Kimi instantly went to a little dog that had black fur with light brown tail and ears. It was sleeping in the corner of the cage. Kimi looked at the other dogs but was drawn to the other dog.

"So I take it that you want that dog?" asked a girl that looked like Kiba. "I'm Hana ,Kiba's sister"

Kimi shook hands with her "The names Kimi"

Kimi filled out all the papers to adopt the dog and got her a collar.

"Come here little puppy," said Kimi as she picked her up.

"I'll call you…Emiko" said Kimi to the small puppy she was holding.

Kiba smiled at how happy she was that he smiled with his canine tooth sticking out. Kimi saw and blushed at how cute Kiba looked.

They walked out of the adoption center and walked back to the Hyuuga compound.

"Hey thanks for walking me home," said Kimi.

"No prob' see you at school." Said Kiba.

Kimi quickly pecked Kiba on the cheek and ran inside blushing. When she was inside she swore Kiba yelled "YAHOO". She laughed and showed Hinata the Emiko.

"Aww she's so cute!" said Hinata

" I know!"

"Father said you could get a dog right?"

"Yes I made sure so I don't get kicked out,"

"Good,"

Kimi was confused when Hinata laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kimi asked.

Kimi looked at the window and saw Kiba there waving. Kimi laughed as he was smiling the same way he was at the adoption center. A few seconds later though you saw the hair of Neji as Kiba fell. Neji looked inside and TenTen came running in.

"HINA- Neji?"TenTen was as confused as the others as Neji blushed and went back inside.

"OOOH! NEJI LIKES YOUUU" said Kimi.

"Shut up" Neji said blushing, leaning on the doorway.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" said Kimi.

TenTen ran up to Neji grabbed his hand and ran out of the room blushing. You could hear a thud from Neji's room.

" I do not want to know what they are doing," Kiba said at the window again, shaking his head.


End file.
